ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lord Bá Đạo/Need wiki management experienced.
I am a very big Doraemon fan, a series that formed most of my childhood along with Super Sentai, Ultraman and Kamen Rider. But now, my childhood is constantly being badgered by the Vietnamese Doraemon Wiki. A wikia that did nothing like a Wikia. More like the place for Badge Hunter* to hunt badge and acted like a total a**. Nobody even bother to edit anything decent anymore. Instead just adding perioid, create grammar error then FIXING IT THEMSELVES. Just to get some edit and delious Badge. And yes, we have to invent a whole new word to describing them. Those badge hunter are now overwhelming the wiki. Which people literally cussing in the page, and the admin actually let that happen. Because he has been control by a despicable woman. ( I have to control myself to not using the b-world) called Liu Yue Xia Yuan. She is ... indeed a very popular figure in the Vietnamese Wikia community. Ever since she started to attack the most profilic and successful wiki in the community, Vi Inazuma Eleven Wiki. So basically, the wiki is being controlled by a popular vandalizer. Who has not been banned because her act are not obvious. She tries to usurp of Vi Inazuma Eleven Wiki off his postion, with the accusation of him being lazy. Even through he is one of the most important contributor to the wiki. Accused all other admin and staff off being un-professional, lazy, rude, even through their standard for edit are high, and their wiki are even more informative than the english one. AND SHE DID THAT WHEN SHE FIRST CAME TO THE WIKI, DOESN'T KNOW A THING ABOUT INAZUMA ELEVEN, DOING NOTHING TO THE WIKI. And backing her up are one of the staff from the community. But thankfully she fell. Or not, because after falling. she immidately start to hacked two biggest Inazuma Eleven Forum in Vietnam. Delete all the data, replacing the homepage with cuss world. Then denied the attack, acting like an angel in front of the mod. WHOSe ACCOUNT SHARE THE SAME FREAKING IP WITH HER ACCOUNT. Then make a blog complain about the staff from the wiki being "rude": to her. EVEN THROUGH SHE JUST TRIES TO USURP THE ADMIN, ACCUSING ALL THE OTHER STAFF FOR BEING LAZY, WITHOUT ANY PROOF. WHILE SHE CONTRIBUTING NOTHING TO THE WIKI, Then my friend, the staff of the wiki, kicking her out, for good this time. After that, she came to the Doraemon Wiki. Like a fallen angel, just like when she come to the Inazuma Wiki. But this time, she gain the respect from the Admin of that wiki. Which she use to teach them the art of vandalizing. Organized vandalize at it finest. Under her, the member from Doraemon Wiki constantly attacking the Inazuma Eleven Wiki, using annonymous IP. But it okay, because my friend deal with that alot. And when thing start to become dormant. In September 2014, Liu Yue Xia Yuan start to attacking one of the staff from Inazuma Eleven Wiki using disguised email. And when this come to Doraemon Wiki, they denied it. While accusing the staff from Inazuma Eleven Wiki off faking the whole thing up. But it still fine, because they don't care about that Wiki anymore. THEN SHE START TO SETDOWN HER WIKI CODER, UNDER THE REASON THAT HE IS "SCARING NEW MEMBER", WHILE ALL HE DO IS WARNING THEM, BECAUSE THEY'RE VANDALIZER. Without him, there is no coder. The wiki are now the hotspot for vandalizer, Badge Hunter, all sort of mess up. While the admin are too busy banning people who contribute meaningful content to the wiki because they know more than him about the subject. Than ... ACTUALLY BANNING THE VANDALIZER. And thing are now start to get messy. Two day ago, a guy named Dekisugi - mặt trời bình minh, just start a blog, challenged all people in the wiki to surpassing him in contribution. Which one of the staff from Inazuma Eleven Wiki did under an hour to show him some life lesson. But his action are now stirring the flame in that Wiki. And a new "Badge War" is about to start. The consequence of that war are predicted to be so devastated, i think that the wiki will be even more corrupted. That wiki is now beyond saving. So i start to create a whole new wiki under the slogan called "For a Doraemon Wiki without corruption" http://vi.do-re-mon.wikia.com/wiki/Trang_Ch%C3%ADnh My goal is to surpass the Vi Doraemon Wiki by quality. To show those guy how to do a proper wiki. And what i need is some experienced, tip on how to managed a good quality wiki. P/S: Some vandalizer that need to be banned. Dương Hoàng Minh: This guy will goes to a page, make some minor edit to gain some badge. He doesn't care about the wiki at all. All he wanted is some point and badge. Dekisugi - mặt trời bình minh: An arrogant brat, who add hundred of category to page (mind you all his category litterally count from 1 to 100, NO KIDDING, HE ACUTALLY DO THAT). To get some point and then make a Blog, bragging about it. Provoke real contributor, from another wiki to make a code, that can generate thousand of category, whom outdone him in just 9 edit. Because he basically just provoke nearly every single other wiki user from the Vi Wiki Community who actually contribute meaningful content to their Wiki. THEN HE PROVOKING ME AS WELL, BECAUSE HE SAID THAT GUY WHO OUTDONE HIM IS JEALOUS OF HIS TALENT. And challenge the rest of the WIKIA to outdone him. So I USING THAT CODE TO GENERATE 52000 POINT. (WHICH TECHNICALLY DOESN'T COUNT AS A VANDAL, SINCE IT NOT COUNT AS AN EDIT, NO ACTUALLY CATEGORY ARE ADDED) . Then he called everybody a bunch of jelly guy who can't matched his brilliantness. This turn the wiki into War Zone between him and Ngô Văn An. Another vandalizer who want to compete for the 14 Day and 365 Day contributor badge with him. And they do that by adding a minor change each day. THAT RIGHT, THEY DO ANYTHING TO GET THE BADGE. Thankfully, they're the only people who care to wage war to become #1 contributor of the wiki. WHICH I'M CURRENTLY HOLD THE TITLE. Since everone else are discourage to "contribute" (vandalized) by my 52000 point. And they're the only one crazy enough to even remotely want usurping me. (Yeah, so i technically save that Wiki from hundred of crazy badge hunter) And well .... http://vi.doraemon.wikia.com/wiki/Lu%E1%BB%93ng:6772 He lITTERALLY SAY THAT HE CREATED A MESSAGE JUST TO GET A CONTRIBUTION FROM THAT DAY. REALLY, HE SO LAZY, HE DOESN'T EVEN BOTHER TO EDIT A PAGE. JUST CREATE A MESSAGE, SINCE MESSAGE ARE COUNTED AS CONTRIBUTION TOO. And you know the wiki are f-up when all that happen, and the Admin doesn't lift a finger. Ngô Văn An: Another side of the Badge war, this guy just NOW calling somebody a loser because he rank below him, Inazuma Eleven has aldreadly block these guy. And i think just to be safe, block them too. Category:Blog posts